


Russian Roulette

by SusanMM



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMM/pseuds/SusanMM
Summary: Chekov gets along quite well with his shipmates.





	Russian Roulette

Russian Roulette  
by Susan M. M.

 

Ensign Pavel Chekov kissed Yeoman Shartea Donelson in the hydroponics lab. His Russian accent and her Mississippi accent made their English almost incomprehensible to one another, but two clever young people can always find other ways to communicate.

Ensign T'Bis walked with Chekov to the turbolift. As the doors shut, she asked, "Shall we continue our human-Vulcan compatibility experiments?"   
"Let's." He pulled her into his arms. 

Chekov kissed Yeoman Marisol Valdez in the gym.  
Lieutenant Kevin Riley asked, "What happens if any of them find out about the others?"   
Lt. Sulu chuckled. "That's why they call it Russian roulette."


End file.
